He'll always be there to sing songs in my head
by JondretteGirl
Summary: Raoul decides to take Christine away from the Opera House on the night of Don Juan, only to have the masked man follow after them in the shadows.. Raoul/Christine fic. Enjoy!


As I stood there, watching as everyone ran around the managers in a frantic rage, my head spinning as I walked along with it, angry words falling from my mouth, and then I saw Christine standing there, and I noticed that she was on the verge of tears. I was doing the right thing wasn't I? I knew I was protecting her, but as I thought about it, it would seem to her as if I was just allowing him to take her. No. I wouldn't let that happen, surely that monster would be brought down before anything could come of Christine, But what if it didn't? What if he got his hands on her?

Raoul stood there for a moment, before hearing Christine let out a yelp and slam the score she had been holding to the floor, finally breaking down. I ran over to her and pulled her into my arms, shushing her softly, "Raoul, I'm frightened... Don't put me through this..." She pleaded with me as I motioned for the managers to bring her over a chair, and they nodded, bringing the one from behind the desk. I whispered soft words to her, seating her down in the chair before kneeling in front of her, taking her hands in my own, "Raoul, It scares me, Don't put me through this.." She cried. I gently rubbed her hand, trying to bring her some comfort, I was about to speak before she let out another cry of words, "ordeal by fire ...he'll take me, I know ...we'll be parted for ever ...he won't let me go ..." I sighed softly to her, gently moving to brush my other hand along her cheek, "What I once used to dream, I now dread ...if he finds me, it won't ever end ...and he'll always be there, singing songs in my head ...he'll always be there, singing songs in my head ..." She whispered softly, trying to hold back anymore tears that threatened to spill from her beautiful eyes.

She was scared, He knew she was, there wasn't a doubt in his mind, Hell, He was scared... He knew she couldn't go on, He wouldn't allow her to do something she didn't wish to, especially when it could cost her her life. "She's mad..." He heard the ex Diva whisper, although everyone was sure to have heard it. He sighed softly, and caressed her cheeks, "Christine, Christine... Don't think that I don't care... But, ever hope, and ever prayer rests on you now..." He told her. She looked at him in hurt way, as if she thought he was doing this to punish her. He was about to speak before she fled, But he quickly followed after her.

Raoul ran after her, through the dark hallways of the opera house. He knew what needed to happen, and he would make sure it happened. He would make sure she was safe. He continued to run until he found himself at her dressing room, the door locked in front of him. He sighed softly before knocking gently, "Christine?" He murmured softly only to get back a sob. He knew she was scared, but she needed to hear what he had to say, "Christine, Please let me in... There's something I must speak to you about..." He told her.

After a few silent moments Christine finally opened the door, her face and dress stained with sobs. He felt his heart break once he realized her sorrow and fear had been caused by him, but just because he felt that way, it didn't change a thing, "What is, Raoul?" She asked him, her voice sounding tired and shaky. He hesitated for a moment before stepping inside and grasping her hand gently, closing the door with his foot.

"I have a plan, Christine..." He told her, bringing her hand to his lips, which he placed a small kiss to her knuckles, "I'm going to get you out of here, Tonight..." He whispered softly to her. He looked up at her beautiful face, only to see her tears had stopped and that she was in fact, showing a small smile. She kissed him quickly and he kissed her back as well, and then they slowly parted.

Christine looked at him a moment before sighing, her eyes falling to the ground, "What if he finds us?" She asked him simply, only to feel Raouls hand gently lifted her chin up to his gaze, "He won't..." He promised her, and to which they both smiled, "Don't tell anyone we are leaving, Christine... Pack your bags, I will be back shortly for you..." He told her, as he looked into her eyes, his smile standing. He pressed another kiss to her knuckled before dropping her hands and walking back towards the door. He hesitated for a moment before walking out, leaving Christine alone.

Christine wasted no time in pack. She found the only suitcase she owned and placed it on the sofa of the room, and began to pack as quickly as she could. She shoved everything she could fit into it, but as she continued to shove her belongings into the bag, the door slowly began to open. Christine hardly realized it until she felt someone's hand grasp her shoulder.

She quickly turned around, only to see Raoul standing there, "My apologizes... I didn't mean to startle you..." He told her softly. Christine smiled softly at him, before turning back to her bag. She pictured up the picture of her and her father and looked at it for a moment, "You look just like him..." Raoul whispered softly to her, as she placed the picture in the bag and closed the bag. She took a moment before turning back to him.

"I love you, Raoul..." She whispered softly to him before walking over to the coat hanger, pulling off her coat before putting in on herself. She sighed softly to herself, before turning back to him, seeing her suitcase in his hand, "I love you too, Christine..." He murmured softly before she walked over to her.

They looked at each other a moment before they both walked out of the door in the darkness, not noticing the dark figure in the shadows that had been watching them...

**~Alrighty, Guys. Firstly, I'd like to say, Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction, and I'm actually really happy with how I plan for this story to go along. I really hope you enjoyed it, and If I get good feedback, I'll be sure to keep posting. (Not going to bother if everyone hates it :P) Keep in mind that this IS a Raoul/Christine Fic. R/R ~**


End file.
